Odorimashou
by Hanshakou
Summary: Keep holding on" Los dos bailan y giran al ritmo de la cancion mientras intentan que sus sentimientos lleguen al otro


oh-por-dios!

cuanto tiempo! XD

bueno! este es un "disculpenpor noactualizar" fic ^^U  
con eso me disculpo del de:

Watashitachi no kizuna-este kibahina lo tengo abandonado T.T (in: si y los demás no) hey! bueno! prometo que pronto actualizo!  
Yuujou ka koi-cough cough, este tardara un tantito mas...^^U( in:si, tus kibahina estan todos abandonados)  
Watashi no Ouji-sama-ajajaja etto...ese si no se cuando podre actualizar ^^U  
Convivencia en gurpo-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh este hasta enterrado esta XD

Pero prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo!!! y pronto actualizare!  
Por eso este fic derraaaaaaaaaaaaaaama de romance  
(in:pffffffffff, eso es romance, por dios) callate!!! bueno, romance romance no pero algo asi! es diferente un songfic..pero mas o menos igual ^^U si escuchan la cancion al tiempo que leen, entonces a lo mejor la cancion queda mas o menos con el momento que haya escrito  
osease la parte de la cancion que escribo es el momento en el que pasa el fic...que?

bueno! ahora si!  
Los dejo y reviewenme!!!  
Son como frasquitos de inspiración!(in: forma patética de conseguir reviews ¬¬)  
c-callate!!

* * *

**"Odorimashou"  
(-"Bailemos"-)**

Las luces del salón se apagaron.

La música comenzó a sonar.

Varias de sus compañeras fueron sacadas a bailar por los chicos.

Bajó la mirada, la chica de la canción comenzó a cantar suavemente

"_You're not alone, together we stand"_

-¿eh?-alzó la mirada

El chico de marcas rojas sonrió.

"_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand"_

-¿bailamos?-dijo mientras extendía su mano

-s-si-respondió al tomar su mano

"_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end"_

El chico la llevó al centro de la pista, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella

"_There's no place to go"_

Kiba puso su mano sobre su cintura

"_You know I won't give in, No I won't give in"_

Comenzaron a dar vueltas grácilmente, la chica con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, sorprendida de como el chico la guiaba en ese baile

"_Keep holding on"_

"_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it trough"_

"_just stay strong"_

Dando delicados giros en la pista Kiba la acercó mas a su pecho para rodearla mas con su brazo, tanto que su compañera sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, con sus corazones muy cerca uno del otro…los demás no existían para ellos…

"'_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"_

Haciéndola girar alzando su brazo para después volver a tomarla de la cintura

"_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do"_

"_There's no other way when it comes to the truth"_

"_So keep holding on"_

Las mejillas sonrosadas de su compañera la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era.

Sonrió tiernamente al recordar los dulces sentimientos que tenia que guardar en su pecho.

La chica lo miró con esos perlados ojos

"'_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" _

El chico sonrió haciéndola sonrojarse más y bajar la mirada.

"_So far away, I wish you were here"_

"_before it's too late this could all disappear"_

[Momentos antes, el chico, al escuchar esa canción que le recordaban a su compañera había deseado estar con ella.

Lo habia deseado para después verla sentada sola al otro extremo de la pista]

"_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end"_

[Se habia levantado y pasado entre todas las parejas]

"_With you by my side I Will fight and defend"_

"_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah"_

[Solo habría una persona con la que esa chica bailaría, solo una.

No quería bailar con otra persona que no fuera él, pero no tenia fuerzas para decírselo.

No tuvo que decirlo, ya que ese chico ahora le extendía la mano invitándola a bailar]

"_Keep holding on"_

"'_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

"_Just stay strong"_

"'_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"_

Y ahora danzaban los dos en la pista, con la única persona con la que querían estar en ese momento, girando ambos con elegancia al ritmo de la música paseando por toda la pista.

Su vestido ondeaba grácilmente al dar los giros que el chico la hacía dar alzando su brazo

Y volviéndola a estrechar en sus brazos.

"_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do"_

"_There's no other way when it comes to the truth"_

"_So keep holding on"_

"'_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" _

Los sentimientos de ambos atrayéndose inconscientemente

Sus corazones gritándole al otro como era que se sentían.

Gritando todo ese amor que se guardaban

Expresándose mediante la forma en que bailaban por toda la pista

La chica con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Y el chico con la sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Hear me when I say, when I say, I believe"_

"_nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny"_

El chico acercó su rostro al de ella para susurrarle al oído palabras que sólo ella podía escuchar, la chica sonrojándose al escucharlo alabar su belleza.

"_what ever is meant to be"  
"will work out perfectly"_

" _yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

No lo volteó a ver, sólo escuchaba la música junto con sus latidos acelerados

El chico sonrió al verla, sin darse cuenta que sus sentimientos lo llevaban a actuar de una forma diferente a la normal

" _la la la la, la la la la"_

Solo una pequeña parte lenta y su corazón se aceleró al sentir como su compañero estrechaba su mano con dulzura mientras volvían a girar.

"_keep holding on"_

"'_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

"_Just stay strong"_

"'_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"_

No sabía si era su imaginación, pero se sentía cada vez mas cerca del cuerpo de su compañero, una cercanía que la hacia perder la cabeza, su mente en blanco sólo con él en ella.

No podía pensar en ese chico atractivo que poco a poco había llenado su corazón.

"_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do"_

"_There's no other way when it comes to the truth"_

"_So keep holding on"_

"'_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Su rostro se alzó inesperadamente con sus mejillas ardiendo

Encontrando sus ojos con los de él.

El chico inconscientemente empezó a girar más lentamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente al encontrarse con esos ojos mirándolo.

Hasta llegar a parase completamente, sin soltarse y quedándose viendo ambos a los ojos

"_Keep holding on"_

La chica sonrojada acercó su rostro un poco al de él

EL chico se acercó también aferrando mas la mano que se encontraba atrapada en la suya.

"_Keep holding on"_

Dudando ambos unos segundos

Sin saber porque actuaban de esa manera

"_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do"_

"_There's no other way when it comes to the truth"_

"_So keep holding on"_

"'_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

La chica apretó los ojos, inclinándose hacia Kiba posó sus labios sobre los de él

El chico abrió sorprendido los ojos, pero segundos después, éstos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras sus labios correspondían al beso que su compañera le regalaba.

Con el mundo girando a su alrededor y sus manos juntas.

La izquierda del chico acercándola a el hasta abrazarla y besarla

La derecha de ella sobre el pecho de su compañero, inclinándose para no separarse de él.

* * *

Oooooooook!

ahi esta! mi intento de derrochamiento de shojo XD

Creo que....no en muchos de mis fics se dan un beso...pero bueno! aqui si! ^^

Reviewen!!


End file.
